Now And Then
by Rae D. Magdon
Summary: After helping to defeat Saren Arterius and save the galaxy, Liara finally has time to begin cultivating her romantic and sexual connection with Shepard. Sequel to 'For Now And Always', and takes place between the events of ME1 and ME2.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This story is a sequel to _'For Now And Always'_, and it takes place between the end of ME1 and Shepard's "death" on Alchera. There are three parts, all sex scenes, and they are meant to show Shepard and Liara's deepening sexual and emotional relationship during that time. Part One is about the first time Shepard and Liara use a strap-on. Part Two is about Liara taking the lead without toys. Part Three is the first time Shepard and Liara incorporate humiliation play into their sex life. I want to show how a kinky, D/s relationship can begin to evolve from a vanilla one. Also, it's a good set-up for the sex scenes in my retelling of ME2 (coming in January) and ME3. Enjoy!

**. . .**

**Now And Then**

**. . .**

"It is very…" Liara paused, searching for a suitable adjective as she stared down at the flesh-colored shaft between Shepard's legs. A lump had already begun to form in her throat, and she swallowed it down, hoping her nervousness did not show on her face. "Large," she finally decided.

Yes, she supposed that was one way to describe their most recent purchase, even if the word sounded stilted and awkward falling from her lips. She had been the one to pick it out, and after seeing the fantasy displayed so prominently during her melds with Shepard, it had not been difficult to select something suitable. In its packaging, the toy had seemed anything but intimidating, perhaps because the default color was a gunmetal grey instead of pink, brown, or even blue. But now, jutting out from between Shepard's legs as she reclined on the bed, the visual had more power behind it, and the length and girth seemed almost intimidating.

"I can adjust the settings," Shepard said, and the softness of her voice eased a little of the tightness pulling at Liara's chest. "Or we could put it away, and I can spend the evening with my head buried between your thighs."

A soft smile pulled at Liara's lips. Although she appreciated the offer, she had absorbed some of Shepard's fantasy through their frequent melds. She had felt her lover's desire every time Shepard imagined thrusting inside of her, burying herself as deep as possible, groaning and throwing her head back as tight, wet heat bore down around…

Liara blinked, and noticed that her breaths were coming faster and faster. This might have started out as something Shepard wanted, but somewhere along the way, it had become her fantasy as well. Besides, she could not deny the fact that she was curious. Carefully, she reached out to run her fingers along the thick, flesh-colored length, tracing the veined underside and enjoying the way Shepard's stomach muscles clenched. "Well," she murmured, resisting the temptation to wrap her fist around the cock just yet, "you have already put it in. It would be a shame to waste the opportunity."

Shepard bit her lower lip, stifling a low groan, but Liara heard the small noise slip out. She continued tracing her fingertips up and down the length of the shaft, surprised at how warm it was to the touch. It felt exactly like Shepard's skin, so similar that she could hardly tell the difference. And even though she knew it was fake, she thought that she felt the steady throb of blood underneath the firm flesh.

"If you keep doing that, I'm not sure we'll be able to stop," Shepard said, her voice cracking slightly when Liara finally palmed the shaft of the cock, drawing up slowly towards the tip. This time, the throb in her hand was unmistakable.

Liara let out a slow breath, gazing down at her own hand as it began stroking. "I have no idea what I am doing," she confessed, watching with fascination as a clear, shimmering fluid began to spread over the open slit that split the thick head. Her mouth suddenly felt too wet, and she could not help wondering whether Shepard would taste the same through the toy. "But I definitely do not want to stop."

"Fuck," Shepard swore, and Liara could see the prominent muscles in her abdomen tighten as she fought against her instincts to thrust. "Liara…"

Hearing her name only brought another wave of desire and encouragement, and Liara pulled her hand back down, watching as the thick shaft of the cock emerged from the top of her fist. It was still large enough to make her a little nervous, but now that she was touching it, associating it with Shepard, some of her worries were beginning to fade out, replaced by a curious, fluttering sensation in her stomach. A few weeks ago, she would not have recognized it, but now, she identified the feeling instantly. Desire. She desired Shepard, any way she could have her, even like this. Especially like this. In some ways, looking down at the cock between Shepard's legs felt very right in a way she could not articulate.

"Just tell me what to do, Shepard," she said, drawing her hand up until only the tip was showing. Another small slip of wetness spilled from the head, dripping onto the sides of her fingers. Unable to resist, Liara pulled them away, bringing them up to her lips for a taste. She let out a soft sigh of pleasure when the familiar flavor spread over her tongue. Yes, this was definitely all Shepard, even though it was coming from a slightly different source.

Shepard let out a low growl. "Don't tease me," she panted, reaching out with her hands and urging Liara to straddle her. Although she vastly preferred having Shepard on top of her, Liara had grown fond of this position as well, and she allowed Shepard to position her just above the cock. For a moment, she considered grinding down against the underside of the shaft, but she knew she was not quite ready for such intimate contact yet.

She was a little relieved when Shepard's fingers moved between her legs instead, finding the hard ridge of her clit instantly and pushing back the hood with a sure thumb. "And you're already wet, too," she said, her words growing even more uneven than they had been before. Liara only whimpered in response, pushing her hips forward and inviting Shepard to explore all she wanted. She had grown to love the feeling of Shepard's fingers inside of her over the past several weeks, although she still was not sure how they were able to do such wicked things to her body.

"Of course I am," she murmured, leaning down and bracing some of her weight on her elbows. Her lips hovered an inch away from Shepard's, and she could not help but take them, letting their mouths slide together in a slow, sensuous kiss. Finally, she pulled apart and added, "For you."

A smile broke across Shepard's face, and for a moment, Liara's breath was stolen away. She was beautiful and handsome all at once, and it was one of the most wonderful sights Liara had ever witnessed. "God, I love you," Shepard groaned as she let her fingers slide forward. Liara let out a small whimper as they teased her entrance, only pausing for a moment before they pushed inside. Shepard always knew exactly how to touch her, the best way to fill her, and as the fingers inside of her curled forward, finding the sensitive place against her front wall that always made her see stars, Liara was certain that she would be just as skilled when she was using the cock.

"I want you inside of me," Liara found herself blurting out, not caring how it sounded. Even though their sexual relationship had only just started, Shepard had devoted a lot of time to stripping away her inhibitions, and Liara was not afraid to ask for what she wanted.

"I am inside of you," Shepard pointed out, giving her fingers another thrust to prove her point. "And you feel wonderful."

Liara could feel a purple blush beginning to crawl across her cheeks, but she did not want to stop now, when she was already riding the edge of desire, so close to getting what she wanted. This was definitely her desire now, and not just an echo of Shepard's. She wanted to feel Shepard push inside of her, stretch her open, fill her until every other sensation paled in comparison. And not just with her fingers. "I want your cock," she said, tripping over the last word a little. But she had gotten the request out, and she breathed a soft sigh of relief, almost proud of herself for saying it despite her lingering embarrassment. The last of her fears had long since been replaced by eagerness and anticipation.

Her words had a powerful effect on Shepard, who thrust her fingers even deeper before pulling out completely and folding her hands around Liara's hips. Slowly, Liara felt herself being drawn down over Shepard's hips. This time, she did not just hover close to the shaft. She slid her own fingers down her body, using them to spread the lips of her azure so that she could press herself against the warm length of the cock, painting it with her wetness. She knew Shepard felt it, because she could see the strain in her face, the tightness in her broad shoulders and muscular arms, could feel it in the way the fingers clutching her hips stiffened and turned to steel.

"Liara," Shepard breathed, balancing on the edge of her control, "I can feel…"

"Everything," Liara whispered back, reading her lover's mind even without the meld. "You can feel how warm I am. How wet…" She began rocking her hips forward in a steady grind, much like the one she had learned to enjoy against the firm muscle of Shepard's thigh. But this time, as the tip of the cock slipped through her folds and nudged the sensitive point of her clit, Liara knew that she would finally get the fullness she craved along with the pressure. After a few more passes, she reached between their bodies, touching the firm shaft and wrapping her fingers around it as she adjusted the angle. Slowly, she dragged the slick, glistening tip of the cock back and forth, back and forth, letting out soft noises of bliss whenever it touched a particularly sensitive spot. Finally, she positioned the thick head at her entrance, letting it rest there for a moment as she gazed down at Shepard. "How tight..." she added in a low purr, enjoying the way Shepard's green eyes darkened in response. Then, she began to push down with her hips.

Nothing happened.

She tried again, pushing out with her inner muscles, leaning forward to try and make the entry easier. This time, she felt a burning sort of stretch, but it was uncomfortable instead of pleasurable. She winced and pulled back a little, a frown pulling at her face.

"Too tight," Shepard laughed, stroking the side of Liara's face.

Liara ignored the soothing touch and tried again, rocking her hips and letting out a small yelp as the head slipped and prodded at the wrong place. "Goddess," she blurted out, torn between surprise and frustration. She hurriedly reached between their bodies to try and line Shepard's cock back up with her entrance. "This is more difficult than it looks," she sighed, trying to push down again.

Shepard's grip on Liara's hips tightened after a moment, preventing her from trying again. "Hold on a second," she said, holding Liara steady above her. "Let's try with me on top. And be patient with yourself. You've never done this before."

"It looks easy in the vids," Liara insisted, her blush growing deeper when she realized what she had said.

Shepard's eyebrows lifted in curiosity. "Vids?" she asked, letting out a soft snort of amusement. "Were you studying for this test, Dr. T'Soni?"

"Possibly," Liara admitted, swinging her leg back over Shepard's hip and collapsing onto the bed in a frustrated heap. She had wanted this experience to be perfect, to match all of the fantasies that Shepard had shared with her, but apparently, her old awkwardness had decided to resurface at the worst possible time.

Shepard leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead, trying to smooth out the annoyed wrinkle that had taken up residence there. "Just relax, Liara. We just need to go a little slower. Here, lie back and spread your legs."

Liara obeyed, reclining against the pillows and parting her thighs so that Shepard could kneel between them. For a moment, she hoped that her lover would settle on top of her, since she always found Shepard's weight comforting. But instead, Shepard's fingers wandered between her legs again, slipping back inside of her with a familiar, comfortable stretch. When the pad of Shepard's thumb began painting over her clit in circles, Liara felt her pelvis begin to rock of its own accord.

"Better, right?" Shepard said, taking up a hard, fast rhythm that Liara had grown to love since the first time she had experienced it.

"Y-yes," Liara stammered, letting her head toss against the nearest pillow as she lost herself in pleasure again. Even though they were not exactly following the script she had envisioned, it was still intensely pleasurable.

"I'm going to make you come this way," Shepard insisted, flicking her thumb faster. "Then, when you're open and ready and begging for me, I'll slide inside of you."

Liara let out a sharp cry as Shepard filled her with another thrust, pushing against the swollen spot that she always found so easily. "Goddess, it is not going to take much," she said in warning, rocking back to meet each push of Shepard's hand.

"Don't hold it back. Come whenever you want to."

Although she had learned that holding back could bring a more powerful orgasm, Shepard's forceful touch brought her to the edge before she could even consider holding back. She shouted, clutching desperately at the sheets and twisting them in her fingers as her hips levitated off of the bed, taking Shepard's fingers as deep as possible as her inner muscles fluttered. Her eyes flashed black, and she reached through Shepard's skin, her flesh, burrowing towards her thoughts.

_They could not tell where the image shared between their minds was coming from. Either of them, or perhaps both. Shepard, driving into Liara, filling her with powerful strokes of her hips, trapping her between two strong, flexing arms. Both of them screamed at the fullness, the tightness, the clutching, pulling heat…_

And in reality, both of them cried out as Liara gave Shepard her orgasm, sucking in desperate breaths in between shouts of pleasure as her inner muscles bore down around the fingers inside of her, squeezing them tight, fluttering around them. Shepard smirked as wetness trailed down her wrist and onto the bedsheets, enjoying the slide of hot muscle around her fingers as Liara bucked and came in her hand.

Before their aftershocks were even finished, and before the meld could fade away, Liara felt Shepard pull out, settling between her parted thighs. She let go of the bedsheets and wrapped her arms around Shepard's neck, combing through the short, choppy red strands of her hair as her nails scratched Shepard's scalp. But Shepard appeared too busy to notice, reaching between their bodies and gently easing the tip of the cock back against her entrance.

Instinctively, Liara strengthened the thread of the meld between them, knowing that it would be easier for both of them if Shepard could feel what she felt. Besides, she loved being wrapped in the warmth and security of Shepard's thoughts and emotions. She felt lust, desire, and also tender concern, and they drew another pulse of wetness from between her legs. She gasped as she felt it slide over Shepard's cock through the meld, amazed at how much the two of them could share this way.

"Relax," Shepard said, or maybe she only thought the word. Liara did not have time to decide which it was before she felt pressure, and then blissful fullness. This time, as the head pushed inside of her, there was not as much resistance. Slowly, a centimeter at a time, her body began to accept the thick head, and Liara gasped as her inner muscles parted, allowing Shepard to slip forward. There was a little pain, but only for a moment as the widest part of the head stretched her further than anything else ever had before. Then, it sank inside, and she gasped at the new, pleasant sensation. Shepard held still for a while, her arms shaking with the intensity of the moment rather than fatigue, and Liara ran her fingers up and down them, trying to soothe her.

_'More,'_ she pleaded through the meld, staring up into her lover's face with black, pleading eyes. _'More...'_ And so Shepard gave her more, filling her with another inch and making her whimper at the new, wonderful sensation.

At last, the final inch of the cock settled inside of her, and both of them held perfectly still, staring at each other in awe as feelings of love and trust passed back and forth through the union. They did not need to say or even think the words this time, because love was already rooted deep in both of their souls as they twined together.

Liara let her hands stroke over the smooth muscles of Shepard's shoulders as they started moving, falling into a shared rhythm almost immediately. Feeling Shepard slowly pull out of her, leaving her almost painfully empty after the new, wonderful fullness she had found, was almost unbearable. But a few seconds later, as her lover pushed back inside at the same slow pace, a wave of bliss crashed over her. _'Again,'_ she begged, spreading her thighs further apart and giving Shepard more room to move. _'Please...'_

And so Shepard filled her again. And again. Each dragging, torturous stroke pushed her higher and made her want to pull Shepard closer. She had hoped her first time being taken this way would feel pleasurable, but she had not expected to be swept up by raw, animalistic need so quickly. She could feel Shepard's mind growing fuzzy within hers, slowly being overtaken by desire, and she encouraged her lover to surrender, ready and willing to tip over the edge with her and fall into uncontrolled bliss.

"Fuck," Shepard panted, the words coming out in ragged bursts beside her crests. "So good. I can feel you, and - Liara, I need…"

_'Let go. I want to feel you, too.'_

Apparently, her words were enough, because Shepard's hands settled around her hips, holding her in place as she began thrusting at a faster, harder pace. For a moment, the change of speed and depth was a little uncomfortable, but as soon as the ridged head of Shepard's cock began hooking against the wonderful place inside of her, battering into it again and again, Liara felt her inner muscles pull tight in preparation for another release. Each thrust made the base of the shaft catch at her clit, and she yelped at the firm grind.

Images flashed in her mind, the demonstration vids she had watched and the vivid fantasies that Shepard so often shared with her. Images of warmth flooding from the head of the cock and into her, filling her as it poured out from the open slit in harsh streams. It was something she had never experienced, but craved beyond all reason, although perhaps some of those feelings were coming from Shepard. Either way, the desire was hers now, and she clung to it, sharing her thoughts with Shepard and hoping that it would be enough.

A split second later, Shepard's lips collided with hers, and she slammed her hips forward one more time. The grinding pressure against her clit, the fullness of Shepard's cock inside of her, and the warmth of Shepard's tongue as it pushed into her mouth threw her over the edge. Or perhaps Shepard was the one who dragged her over. In the shared, swirling mess of pleasure and release, it was impossible to tell. Shepard was everywhere, on top of her, inside of her, filling her. Liara's inner walls shook, and she arched her back, tightening her fingers in the smooth flesh of Shepard's shoulders as she came. _'Yes,'_ she thought, using the words that she knew Shepard craved, _'come inside me.'_

Sometime between contractions, between heartbeats, Shepard went stiff above her, tightening the powerful hold on her waist ever so slightly and pushing forward with a jerking, uneven motion. Liara let out a soft, hitched sob as a gush of warmth spilled into her, shivering wildly as she rose to take Shepard deeper, to draw in every drop. The thick spurts only grew stronger after the first, filling her, forcing her into another round of tight, shivering pulses that made every fiber of her being sing.

Finally, they collapsed into a tangled mess of arms and legs, panting into each other's mouths as the sweat on their skin began to cool. It took several seconds for them to untangle their minds, but slowly, the meld faded out. "Goddess," Liara murmured against Shepard's cheek, the words nearly lost amidst her desperate gasps for air. She felt deliciously sore, but it was actually a pleasant sort of pain. "That was…"

"Amazing? Wonderful? The best fucking sex you've ever had?" Shepard asked with a grin.

Liara rolled her eyes and kissed the point of Shepard's chin, deliberately using a wet, open mouth to make her slightly uncomfortable. Shepard flinched away, but allowed Liara to nuzzle the crook of her neck a few moments later. "One of the best times, yes," Liara admitted. "But with you, each experience only seems to surpass the last."

"So, you wouldn't mind doing this again?" Shepard asked, the slightest bit hesitant as she lifted some of her weight off Liara's chest.

"Of course I would not mind. In fact, I demand it." She gave Shepard a thoughtful look. "As long as you do not neglect the use of your wonderful fingers and tongue as well, you are more than welcome to have me this way as often as you like."

Another grin broke across Shepard's face, and once again, Liara found herself breathless. "I don't think that will be a problem," Shepard said, kissing her way down the slope of Liara's chest and pulling a nipple between her lips. Her hips resumed thrusting, and Liara arched her spine, pressing the tip of her breast into the heat of Shepard's mouth and rocking down to take Shepard deep inside of her again. No, she thought. This was not going to be a problem at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"Shepard," Liara sighed as she leaned against the comfortable line of her Commander's shoulder, "this has been one of the best days of my entire life."

It was true. Even though Liara generally disliked crowds and noise, she had hesitantly accepted Shepard's invitation for an afternoon out in the newly-reopened Presidium. The normally crowded thoroughfares were surprisingly deserted, perhaps because of the repairs that were still underway, but several of the shops and cafes were open for business. She and Shepard had taken their time wandering the walkways, popping in through doors whenever something interesting caught their eye. Their laced fingers had rarely pulled apart over the past several hours.

Shepard smiled, tightening the arm that was slung casually around Liara's shoulder. "Mine, too."

Liara pulled closer against Shepard's side, tucking just beneath her chin. She did not even care that resting in the crook of Shepard's arm made it difficult to look out over the rest of the beautiful garden clearing. The carefully cultivated trees were native to Thessia, and the smell of their blossoms reminded Liara of home. Someday, she thought, she would take Shepard to Thessia and show her the park just outside of Armali where her mother had taken her to play as a child. It had many trees just like this, and Liara found herself wanting to share a small piece of her old life with her new lover. A lover she had almost lost...

"A few weeks ago, I was not sure that moments like this would be possible," Liara confessed. As Shepard shifted to look down at her, she felt a few strands of red hair brush the top of her crest, but she endured the ticklish sensation and stayed where she was. She did not want to pull away from Shepard's warm, comfortable shoulder.

"Why not?" Shepard asked in a low voice, sounding a little uncertain.

Liara pressed a soft kiss to Shepard's throat, enjoying the way the soft, pale skin seemed to throb under her lips. "I thought we would all die. Or, at least, that you would. I was afraid to think about how happy we could be, since I knew it might not come to pass. But now…"

"Now?" Shepard repeated. Liara looked up at her, and when she noticed the worry line creasing the middle of Shepard's forehead, she pulled away from Shepard's shoulder so that she could reach up and smooth it away. Then, she shifted out from beneath Shepard's arm and took the human's hands in hers, squeezing them tight.

"Now, I know that if I had not been so afraid, I would have spent every moment I could with you before Ilos. I would have gone out with you when we had our rare shore leaves, even though being around so many people intimidates me. I would have danced with you even though I do not like loud music. I would have spent every night in your cabin, making love with you until dawn, and then I would have fallen asleep with my head against your chest, listening to your heartbeat."

"Well, it's not like we would have had a lot of time," Shepard said, but a smile broke across her face. "You know, since we were busy saving the entire known universe from the Reapers."

"Not a lot of time," Liara agreed, "but even a few moments like that with you would have given me so much happiness."

"I actually like that we took things slow," Shepard said. "It's… something I hadn't done before, and I'd always wanted to."

"Perhaps it was slow by human standards," Liara pointed out. "Asari courtships can last several decades, but we have learned to adjust, since many of us find bondmates outside of our own species." She decided not to continue along that train of thought, because she knew she was drifting dangerously close to the 'lifespan talk', and she did not want to ruin this perfect moment with more thoughts of Shepard dying. Instead, Liara was determined to enjoy the present. They were both alive, they had saved the galaxy, and they deserved their happiness now. "Still, I have learned my lesson. I am going to take every opportunity to be with you, to tell you how much I care for you, and to be… happy."

"You weren't happy before?" Shepard asked.

Liara let her thumbs run over the back of Shepard's hand. She had already memorized where the small white scars were. "I was satisfied," she said eventually. "I had a career I found mostly fulfilling, and I was intellectually challenged. But I did not have friends, like I do now on the Normandy. And I did not have you."

Shepard's smile spread into a wide, uneven grin, and Liara felt her heart flutter in her chest. She had grown to adore Shepard's smile, and now that Saren was dealt with, she had the opportunity to see it a lot more often. "Dr. T'Soni, I hope you realize that you can have me whenever you want," Shepard said, flipping her hands over so that Liara's palms could rest on top of hers. Hand-holding among the asari was an incredibly intimate gesture, even more so than with humans, and Liara felt a warm flush spread across her cheeks.

"Whenever I want?" she asked, leaning forward and letting her eyes rest on Shepard's lips. They had been tempting her during the entire day, and although she had stopped to sample them several times as they walked the Presidium, she found herself wanting them again. "Are you sure, Commander?"

"Whenever you want, Liara," Shepard repeated, closing the last inch between them.

The kiss started out soft, just a gentle meeting of mouths, but soon, their lips parted for each other, and their tongues began exploring. Kissing was still relatively new to Liara, but as Shepard nipped at her lower lip, tugging it lightly before soothing the bite with another kiss to the firm swell, she thought that she could not have found a better teacher. Shepard instinctively knew when to be gentle, and when to ravish her. This time, she did not take the lead, allowing Liara the chance to explore instead. She savored it, pushing her tongue gently into Shepard's mouth and enjoying the low, soft noises of pleasure that she made.

They only pulled apart when the need for air made their lungs burn. Liara gazed into Shepard's eyes, and was pleased to see that she was panting a little. "Well, Commander, I have decided that I want you now," Liara said, standing up from the bench and practically dragging Shepard along with her.

"Right here? Like, against a tree?" Shepard asked, dodging the light swat that Liara aimed at her shoulder. "Kidding, kidding. Unless you want to…"

Liara swallowed, but she felt a heavy pulse between her legs at the suggestion. There was something strangely appealing about the fantasy, even though she knew she was not brave enough to go through with it. "I was thinking a hotel room might be more suitable," she murmured, linking her arm through Shepard's and dragging her from the garden. "One of them must have reopened by now…"

"Still thinking about those promises I made to you before Ilos, huh?" Shepard asked as they hurried back out onto the nearest walkway. "A day out in the Presidium, lunch at a cafe, and a stroll through the garden, ending at the nearest hotel-"

"This is going to end much sooner than that if you do not hurry, Shepard," Liara insisted. She had no idea why her need was suddenly so overwhelming, but at that moment, she could hardly think of anything but feeling Shepard's naked skin sliding against her own.

It only took them a few minutes to find somewhere suitable, but to Liara, it felt like they had been searching for hours. The hotel they chose was fancier than she had anticipated, although there were still a few scorch marks around the large front walkway, probably left over from Sovereign's attack on the Citadel. Liara's hand stayed in Shepard's as they hurried through the door and approached the front desk to register, and for once, she barely even noticed the receptionist's look of surprise and awe as she recognized them. A few of the shopkeepers had realized who they were that afternoon, and most had tried to send them away with free merchandise, or requested an endorsement. But this time, Liara could not find it in herself to care. She simply wanted to be alone with Shepard, and the sooner, the better. Fortunately, the receptionist seemed to sense their urgency, because she booked them quickly, adding on a hefty discount and room upgrade before either of them could protest.

Without any luggage to speak of, the two of them stepped into the elevator for the ride up to the top floor and inserted their keycard into the reader. A split second after the doors closed, Liara backed Shepard into the nearest wall, bracing herself on her elbows as she leaned forward for a kiss. Shepard dipped down to meet her half-way, but Liara was insistent, sliding a knee between Shepard's legs as her tongue pressed forward past her yielding lips. Although she adored the way Shepard usually took charge when they made love, Liara was eternally grateful when Shepard indulged her needier moods.

"Goddess," Liara whispered against the point of Shepard's chin, skimming it with her lips. "Shepard, you make me burn, make me want to touch every inch of you." It was a blunt, honest confession. Liara wanted - no, she _needed_ Shepard's bare flesh under her hands. And Shepard did not seem to be protesting, Liara thought, if the hands gripping her ass and trying to pull her closer were any indication.

Soon, Liara's hands began to wander as well, and by the time the elevator dinged and the doors opened to the penthouse suite, she suddenly realized that her fingers had dipped beneath the waistband of Shepard's pants. She let out a whimper of disappointment at the interruption, biting her lip as she debated whether or not to explore further. But Shepard gently pushed her away, nudging her towards the doors. "Come on," she said. "We don't have to make it to the bedroom, but we have to get off the elevator before someone calls it back down."

"We will not be going back down," Liara assured her. "Not until tomorrow morning at the earliest." Then, before Shepard could respond, she began backing her towards the nearest couch, too impatient to explore the rest of the suite and find the bedroom. There would be plenty of time for that afterwards.

This time, in the privacy of their room, Liara did not bother holding herself back. She hurried to tug Shepard's shirt up and over her head, sighing with satisfaction when she finally got to look at her Commander's bare arms. The outlines of muscle were clear, and so was the broadness of her shoulders. Liara shuddered, thrilled that such a powerful creature could melt under her hands. Next came Shepard's compression shirt, which she wore no matter what her plans were for the day. Liara paused for just a moment, admiring Shepard's naked torso and the hardened brown points of her nipples.

Liara bent forward, kissing the familiar freckle just under the curve of Shepard's right breast before running her tongue over it. "You know," she whispered, nuzzling up along the slope of Shepard's breast until her lips grazed the stiff tip, "I have all the time I want now to learn every mark on your body." Truthfully, the scientist in her had already started cataloguing. She knew where several of Shepard's scars, freckles, and sensitive places were, but she was always eager to look for more.

"Yes, you do," Shepard said, running her hand along the back of Liara's crest as warm lips finally wrapped around her nipple. "All the time you want, as long as I get my turn later."

Liara decided to take Shepard at her word, and began a slow, thorough, almost torturous exploration of her Commander's beautiful form. She began with her face, tracing the line of her brow, smoothing her palms over Shepard's freckled cheeks, dipping down to take her lips again and again. She lost herself in Shepard's brilliant green eyes, trying to memorize every detail of her smile in between kisses. Her hands threaded into Shepard's hair, enjoying the sensuous feeling of the soft red strands as they slid through her fingers.

It took her a while, but eventually, Liara moved down to Shepard's neck, trailing a string of kisses along the column of her throat until she found her Commander's pulse-point. She was rather proud of how fast Shepard's heart was racing, especially since she knew she was the cause. After leaving a faint mark there, she ran her hands over the broad line of Shepard's shoulders, feeling the dormant power and strength there. Finally, she brought Shepard's hands up to her lips, kissing each fingertip as she remembered just how good those fingers felt when they were inside of her.

"Liara," Shepard whispered, rocking up against Liara's knee. Fortunately, it was resting directly between her legs. "Liara, I need you."

It was nice to be needed, Liara thought, and not just sexually. No one had ever needed her before. Now, she had a lover who was desperate for her, at least in this moment. The knowledge made her a little dizzy. She began lavishing kisses on Shepard's breasts again, until the hips rocking insistently against her thigh began a hard, steady grind, and the friction of Shepard's pants became uncomfortable. Liara suddenly realized that both of them were still wearing clothes. That would simply not do. Reluctantly, she pulled away before she could worship the sleek sheets of muscle that ran down Shepard's stomach and hurried to unzip her jumpsuit. Shepard tried to help, but Liara batted her hands away. "Take off your pants," she urged instead, hoping the suggestion would make the process faster.

They finished at the same time, kicking off the last of their clothes without bothering to notice where they landed. Then, they simply stared at each other for a long moment. "Liara, I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Shepard said, her eyes flicking back and forth between Liara's darkening eyes and the juncture between her legs.

Liara blushed at the compliment, but would not be dissuaded from her goal. She could see where her lover was looking, and she knew that if she was not careful, she would end up writhing beneath Shepard for the rest of the night. Instead, she placed a few scattered kisses along Shepard's twitching abdomen, pausing to place a bite beside the dip of her navel before draping one of Shepard's legs over her shoulder.

Shepard opened her mouth, probably to comment on Liara's newly discovered aggressiveness and determination, but instead, she only let out a cry of surprise and pleasure as Liara's lips folded around the point of her clit. Compared to the slow, leisurely exploration Liara had forced herself to take before, it was sudden, and it had the precise effect she had been hoping for. Shepard flopped back against the arm of the couch and spread her legs wider, offering herself up for whatever Liara wished to give.

Satisfied that she would not be interrupted, Liara set about building Shepard up into a frenzy. She let her hands trail up and down her Commander's sleek thigh as she sucked the hard bundle of her clit. But each time Shepard began to rock in a steady rhythm, predicting her strokes, she changed them - speeding up, slowing down, altering the pressure or the pattern she was painting with her tongue. Soon, wetness was dripping down her chin, and Shepard's hands were scrabbling at the couch cushions, trying to find some kind of hold. "Fuck, Liara - I…" she stammered out, barely able to form words at all. "You - I need… please, I-"

Hoping that the experience she had gained over the past several weeks was leading her in the right direction, Liara abandoned Shepard's thigh and brought her fingers to her entrance instead, pressing forward gently to make sure that Shepard knew what was coming. As soon as the introduced the slightest bit of pressure, Shepard shifted down to take her fingers inside, sliding onto them effortlessly.

Liara moaned around the tight bud between her lips, and she wasted no time establishing a rhythm, thrusting forward with her hand and enjoying the way Shepard cried out every time she pushed deeper. Shepard was so tight, so slick, so incredibly warm around her fingers, and Liara quickly curled them forward, trying to find the same spot that Shepard always seemed to catch right away inside of her. It took a few tries, but eventually, she put pressure against the right place, and Shepard yelped, arching on top of the couch and trying to push herself harder against Liara's mouth and fingers.

Liara was suddenly aware of the empty ache between her own legs, but even that was nothing compared to the buzzing in her head. Seeing Shepard like this made her crave the meld. She wanted to reach out, to take her in, to draw them so close that nothing in the galaxy could separate them. But part of her wanted to wait, to be able to watch as Shepard came and take in every detail. The meld would be a distraction, and Liara was not ready to give up her exploration yet. Instead, she sped up the motion of her hand, ignoring the burn in her forearm and wrist as she gave Shepard a few more desperate thrusts, tightening her lips around the pulsing pink bud of her clit and lashing it with her tongue.

Shepard screamed and went rigid, bucking wildly as she squeezed down around Liara's fingers. For the first few contractions, Liara could not even move her hand, and it was almost impossible to keep her mouth on Shepard's clit. But she tried her best, finding her place again whenever Shepard's pelvis shifted too abruptly. Somewhere in the midst of her lover's orgasm, she managed to glance up along Shepard's tight, muscular stomach, past her heaving chest, and look directly into her eyes. Shepard was staring down at her, watching everything, and Liara felt her heart swell until it felt too large for her chest.

Finally, when the tight pull around her fingers faded to flutters, Liara eased her hand back, giving Shepard a small respite to gather her strength again. She took the chance to explore further with her mouth, scattering kisses over her pubic bone, nuzzling and nipping at her inner thigh, and finally, sliding her tongue past the clasping ring of muscle at her entrance. She could taste the thick, honey-sweet fluid from Shepard's orgasm immediately, and hurried to press deeper, eager for more. In just a few moments, Shepard was rocking against her again, letting out soft moans and kicking lightly at the back of Liara's shoulder with her heel as the sensations threatened to overwhelm her again.

This time, Liara obeyed her instincts. She did not feel the need to hold back anymore, and she wanted to share in Shepard's pleasure. She brought their minds together in a meld, immediately rushing towards the light that was Shepard and embracing it with all that she was. Of all the things she had learned to enjoy since their first night together before Ilos, the meld was by far the best. It was so intimate, so raw, and it made her feel whole like nothing else in the galaxy.

_'Liara, I-'_ Although her mouth could not form words, Shepard's mind was racing, and Liara could feel how desperate she was to express exactly how she felt. _'I love you. I -'_

_'I love you, too, Shepard.'_

And then, "Shepard" and "Liara" became impossible to sort out. All of their feelings, all of their hopes, all of their desires blended together until they were one being. One body speeding towards another release. One whole. The intense connection between their minds was enough to send Shepard over the edge again. Liara found herself being swept away by Shepard's desire, and she felt her inner walls pulse with release even though nothing was touching her. Bliss shuddered through both of them, echoing back and forth as they drew from each other, sharing everything they had.

Finally, the two of them collapsed into a tangle of limbs, not caring that they were an overheated mess. Liara rested her cheek on Shepard's stomach, enjoying the rise and fall. She did not pull back from the meld right away, maintaining the connection and the closeness for as long as possible before it faded out. She wanted Shepard, forever and always, and she was determined to savor each moment they spent together.

"Well," Shepard said after she had reclaimed her voice, "that was a bit of a surprise."

"A nice surprise?" Liara asked hopefully, a little of her shyness returning.

Shepard let out a short, barking laugh that Liara could feel against her cheek. "A very nice surprise. I wouldn't mind having that kind of surprise every day."

"Then it would not be a surprise anymore," Liara pointed out. She pushed herself off of Shepard and climbed up along her body, finally coming to rest on top of her chest.

"Yeah, but it would still be wonderful. Because it's with you."

Liara smiled and closed her eyes, sighing happily as Shepard's fingers began rubbing the dips in her crest. She did not bother to protest anymore. Shepard was right. Whenever they were together, it was truly wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **My goal with this scene was to show how Liara's growing confidence in herself has allowed her to explore her sexuality (and thus become more attached to Shepard before the events of ME2). Please let me know if you think I succeeded.

**. . .**

**Chapter Three:**

Liara looked up at Shepard with nervous, blue-black eyes, her heart hammering somewhere in her throat. She tried to swallow it back down, but that only made her pulse pound harder. "Shepard," she said, hoping that her lover would not hear the slight crack in her voice. But Liara caught the concerned twitch in Shepard's brow, and knew that her slip had not gone unnoticed. She blundered on anyway, a little short of breath. "Perhaps we... perhaps I… have over-thought this. It might be easier if we simply do something else tonight. Something that is not quite so complicated."

Shepard reached out, stroking up and down the side of her thigh. "We can do whatever you want, Liara," she said. "Anything you want, and nothing you don't."

Her low voice and the soothing motion of her hand helped Liara remember how to use her lungs again. She inhaled through her nose and blinked slowly, staring up into Shepard's green eyes. "Thank you," she said at last. "Sometimes, I wish I was more experienced. Then, maybe I would not have so much trouble negotiating something like this. Or, at least, I would not be so uncertain."

"I wouldn't exactly call you inexperienced." Liara trembled slightly as Shepard's hand halted just above her knee. It veered inward instead of sliding up to her hip, resting just short of the crease where her leg met her torso. Even though Shepard was not gripping or forcing her legs open, Liara could still sense the power in that hand, and in the rest of Shepard's body. She was connected to Shepard in a very physical, primal way, and hyper-aware of her ever touch. "Besides," Shepard continued, "isn't that what you're doing now? Gaining valuable experience?"

Liara had to force herself to process the words. It was surprisingly difficult, even though Shepard's fingertips had halted a few inches short of their goal. A few seconds ago, she had been too nervous to continue, and now, all she could think about was Shepard's hand cupping between her legs. The heel would grind against the hard ridge of her clitoris as two knowing fingers slid inside, and then Shepard would dip her head, whispering forbidden things…

She shook herself, struggling to find an answer to Shepard's question instead. "I suppose I would not be much of a scientist if I did not experiment."

Shepard's face glowed with her grin, and her other hand reached forward to find Liara's, lacing their fingers together. "That's my girl."

"Why do you look so pleased?" Liara asked. "This is my fantasy, not yours."

"Because the Liara I rescued on Therum wouldn't have had the guts to ask for anything like this," Shepard said, and Liara suddenly recognized the expression on her lover's face. It was pride. And, Liara realized, Shepard was completely right. The shy, stuttering Liara of almost a year ago would not have asked for this. But she had blossomed since then in so many ways. Something about Shepard had helped her tap into an inner strength that she had not even known she possessed.

"I want to try," Liara said, feeling her confidence begin to grow. "I just… do not know how to begin."

Shepard leaned a little closer, her fingertips inching up along Liara's thigh. Soon, their faces were hovering only inches apart. "You don't have to figure it out," she said. "This one's on me. You already gave me a starting point."

Liara's cheeks flared as she remembered. Sometimes, her thoughts ran away with her when they were in the meld together, and Shepard caught some of the overflow. It had prompted Shepard to ask a few pointed questions, and eventually elicited a confession. However, tonight had been Liara's idea, and her request. "And if I do not like what I hear?" she asked, voicing one of her last doubts.

Shepard brushed the tip of her nose against Liara's. "Then you tell me to shut up. You won't hurt my feelings, especially if you just kiss me really hard."

Liara took Shepard's not-very-subtle suggestion, shoving her fingers through the short, choppy strands of red hair at the back of her neck and crushing their lips together. She took control of the kiss at first, partially to convince herself that she could before pulling back so that Shepard's tongue could slide into her mouth. Finally, she surrendered to the heat and firm pressure of Shepard's lips, and the tense strings of her muscles began to relax as she sank into the mattress.

The fingertips scorching her inner thigh crawled up a centimeter at a time, and Liara let out a soft, needy whimper as their lips finally tore apart. Her heart was back to thundering in her chest, and she found herself gasping for air all over again, but this time, she was not afraid. She was excited, curious to see what Shepard would do next.

"God, you're wet," Shepard murmured in between long, hot kisses. Sometimes she missed Liara's mouth on purpose, nipping her chin and nuzzling her jaw. "I can tell even though I'm not quite touching you yet."

Liara shuddered. Even though this was fairly mild compared to a few of the embarrassing phrases that Shepard had heard echoed in her head, just the sound of her lover's voice was having a dramatic effect on her. She pushed her hips forward a little, hoping for more contact, but Shepard's fingers pulled back just enough to stay out of reach. "Mm, not yet," she said, tugging Liara's lower lip between her teeth. "I know you're eager, but you have to be a little more patient than that."

Since she could not come up with a verbal response, Liara decided to encourage Shepard with her actions instead. She let go of Shepard's hair and slid her hand down along her Commander's muscular back, drawing circles between her shoulderblades. She pushed up with her hips, and although Shepard's fingers remained tantalizingly out of reach, she did manage to rub herself against the swell of Shepard's hip instead.

Shepard reacted instantly, and Liara gasped as her wrists were taken in an harsh grip and stretched above her head. "Keep these here," Shepard ordered, and a heavy throb pulsed directly between Liara's legs. Her brief purchase against Shepard's hip had not been nearly enough contact, and she was already dripping wet, with trails of warmth beginning to run down over her thigh. Soon, they would meet Shepard's fingers, and just the thought had Liara blushing and squirming a little beneath her lover's weight.

"You just can't resist, can you?" Shepard continued with a teasing edge to her voice. "I can see your hips twitching. You want me inside of you so badly."

It was true. Liara's inner muscles twitched with a heavy, aching emptiness, and she was desperate for Shepard to fill her. She was embarrassed by how quickly her need had overtaken her, but somehow, it only added to her arousal. There was something about the humiliation, the vulnerability, that pushed her even higher. "No," Liara murmured, tilting up her chin and hoping for another kiss. "I can never resist you, Shepard."

"I know you can't." Shepard kept grinning down at her, and it took Liara a moment to realize why the expression seemed out of place. After confessing some of her desires, she had expected Shepard to put on a performance. She would be the stern, unyielding lover of Liara's fantasies, barking out commands in a strict military fashion and tossing insults at her. But somehow, this gentler, intimate approach was working for her as well, and it was certainly less intimidating than jumping straight into some kind of role play.

Liara noticed Shepard glancing down at her face, searching for any sign of hesitation, and she allowed herself to smile back. Then, she shuddered and lowered her hands to Shepard's back, completely forgetting Shepard's orders to keep them in place as those teasing, gentle fingertips finally slid the rest of the way up. They slipped between her outer lips almost immediately, grazing over the slick bud of her clitoris and dipping down to tease her entrance. "Exactly what I thought," Shepard murmured against her cheek, leaving a soft kiss there. "So wet for me. So open. I could just slide inside of you and take you right now…" But she didn't, and a soft sob of disappointment broke in Liara's throat as Shepard's fingers continued slipping up and down, up and down, touching everywhere, but focusing nowhere.

"Please," she whispered, her hips rocking forward helplessly against Shepard's hand. "Shepard, I need you."

"Oh, I can tell," Shepard said. She pinched two of her fingers around the base of Liara's clit, pulling them back, easing the tight, sensitive ridge out of its hood. "I can feel how swollen you are. You're desperate for me to fuck you." Liara's hips bucked a little at the harsh word, but Shepard's touch did not shift. "You'd do anything, say anything, to get off right now."

Liara's nails raked between Shepard's shoulderblades, trying to pull her closer. She slid the sole of her foot along Shepard's muscular calf until she could hook her knee around her waist. "Anything," she repeated in a low murmur. "Anything…"

Shepard's fingers finally released the shaft of her clit and slipped down to rest at her entrance instead. "You'd spread your legs for me whenever I asked, wouldn't you?" The low growl of her voice sent a shiver down Liara's spine, and she buried her burning face in the crook of Shepard's neck, unable to hold her eyes. "And you'd let me pose you however I wanted. Maybe on your hands and knees, with your legs apart and your ass in the air so I could fuck you from behind." Liara groaned, praying the noise would be muffled by Shepard's shoulder, but the sound came out louder than she had hoped. She sank her teeth into the warm, salty flesh instead, trying to keep quiet and preserve at least a little of her dignity.

"Or maybe…" Shepard's voice dropped into a low, seductive purr. Liara released her bite and took in a fast, ragged breath as wetness spilled from deep inside of her, running over Shepard's probing fingers. "Maybe, if I wanted you really badly, I'd just bend you over the galaxy map in the CIC. Thrust into you from behind. Fill you with everyone else watching, so they could hear how loud you scream for me."

And Liara did scream, not even bothering to swallow the sound back as Shepard's fingers finally pushed inside of her, filling her hard and fast. They began pumping almost immediately, thrusting in and out, curling to find all of her sensitive spots and drawing out a flood of slick heat. Liara was already hovering close to the edge, but when Shepard's thumb began circling over her clit, she nearly melded. It was all she could do to resist, to savor the moment for a little longer and hold off against the wave of pleasure that was already threatening to crash over her and sweep her away.

"Shepard," she said, unable to call up any other words except for her lover's name. "Shepard…"

"You like that idea?" Shepard asked. She curled her fingers again, and Liara yelped at the sudden pressure. Shepard always seemed to know just how to coax the neediest sounds out of her. "You want to everyone else to see how desperate you are for me? How much you love taking my hand and my cock? How you beg for me to fuck you?"

Liara rocked her hips up to try and take Shepard's fingers deeper, and she tightened her knee around Shepard's hip. Trapped in the cage of Shepard's arms, forced to listen as she said unrepeatable things, she felt surprisingly safe. "Yes," she admitted, scattering a few needy kisses along the curve of Shepard's neck and up towards her jaw. She knew the scene Shepard was describing would never happen, not on a professional military vessel like the Normandy, but in this moment, the fantasy was driving her wild.

"Some of them might want to have a turn," Shepard whispered by her crest, so close that Liara could feel her breath. "Might want to know how tight your azure is. Feel how hard you clamp down…"

The words made Liara clutch at Shepard's fingers, pulling tighter than she had imagined possible. Her head was buzzing with lust and embarrassed need, and she could not help pleading for more. "Shepard," she stammered as Shepard's thumb sped up over the sensitive head of her clit, flicking it over and over again, trapping it and grinding down. "I - I need to meld. Need to…" She craved that connection, and not just for the release it would bring. She wanted to be wrapped in the warmth and comfort of Shepard's familiar mind when she felt so vulnerable.

"Not yet," Shepard told her, taking her lips in a kiss to try and soothe her. But Liara was anything but soothed. With Shepard's fingers pumping in and out of her, stretching her with a pleasant burn, dragging torturously along her sensitive front wall, all she could do was cry out against Shepard's mouth. The pressure at the back of her skull increased, and she knew she would meld soon, with or without Shepard's permission. She could only hope that her lover would forgive her for spoiling the scene early.

Then, just when Liara thought she could not bear anymore, Shepard continued the fantasy. "But even if they wanted to have you, I wouldn't let them. Your body is mine. _You're_ mine. My good little pureblood whore."

That was it. The words Liara had been afraid of, but desperately wanted to hear. It was too much, and she exploded out of her own mind and into Shepard's, spilling over with desire and fear, confusion and love. What came to meet her was steady acceptance. Shepard's mind normally shone like a beacon, drawing her towards it, but this time, it was her anchor. Shepard was firm and solid and _there_, something for her to cling to as she shattered. Liara trembled, clutching Shepard tight in every possible way.

_'I love you,'_ Shepard thought above everything else. _'Now, come for me.'_

Liara arched and stiffened, freezing for a split second, and then broke down in a series of shudders. The ridge of her clit jumped beneath the pad of Shepard's thumb, and her hips jerked, but somehow, Shepard managed to keep pushing deeper inside of her. She came around Shepard's fingers, flooding them with slickness and warmth, and somewhere between pulses of thick heat, Shepard's name tore from her throat. Each contraction was bliss, and she did her best to share her pleasure with Shepard, pouring her feelings into her lover's mind and hoping that she would be able to catch some of them.

"Fuck, Liara," Shepard forced out through gritted teeth, pushing her own hips forward and grinding against Liara's thigh, painting it with wetness. Even that indirect pressure was enough, and Liara felt her own orgasm push Shepard over the edge through the meld. Her inner muscles clamped down all over again, and she threw her head back as Shepard's teeth sank into her shoulder, screaming out a second release and drawing every drop of pleasure that she could from their union.

It took Liara several seconds to come down from her high, and when she did, the first thing she saw clearly was Shepard's eyes. She let out a dreamy sigh, stroking her hand down Shepard's spine and letting her head roll to one side. She had expected to feel conflicted, perhaps even guilty, but instead, she felt only the warm, fuzzy sensation that often settled over her after really good sex. With Shepard's weight on top of her and Shepard's fingers inside of her, she was perfectly content. "You were perfect," she murmured sleepily, not even caring when one of the pillowcases stuck to her cheek. "So perfect."

"Glad I didn't go too far," Shepard said, giving Liara's knee an affectionate pat before gently unhooking it from around her waist. "I know you aren't used to being talked to like that."

"I am, actually," Liara said. A little of the fuzzy, sleepy feeling melted away, and she looked back up at Shepard, figuring that her lover deserved some kind of explanation. "Some of the things that my classmates said to me in school were much crueler." Her smile wavered for the briefest moment. "Sometimes, I wonder if that is why I want you to say those things, too."

"Maybe." Shepard paused just long enough to press a gentle kiss over the bite mark she had left on Liara's shoulder. "But maybe not. Plenty of other people fantasize about humiliation, and they didn't have experiences like yours. It's possible you would have turned out that way even if you'd grown up completely different."

"I suppose you are right. As long as we both take pleasure in it, it does not matter." Liara let out a sigh as the last of her worries seeped away. She was not the same person she had been then, not even close. She had saved the galaxy, taken a wonderful lover, and made close friends. She was no longer shy or ashamed of herself. It had started because Shepard saw worth in her, but now, even that did not matter. She saw worth in herself with no help at all. So much worth that she could hear the insults that had tormented her all those years ago and process them as something pleasurable instead of actually believing them.

Liara stretched beneath Shepard, raising her arms above her head and arching her spine. Unfortunately, the movement caused Shepard to remember something that she had forgotten, and her eyes narrowed. "You know, you disobeyed me earlier," she said, shaking her head in disapproval. "I told you to keep your hands up above your head, but you forgot as soon as I pushed inside of you." Liara let a low moan slip from her throat as Shepard gave a soft thrust for emphasis. "Maybe I should punish you."

"This is supposed to be a punishment?" Liara asked. Her strength was returning, and Shepard's fingers still felt wonderful inside of her. "It is not very effective."

"This isn't the punishment," Shepard said. "That's going to come later, when you beg me to make you come, and I force you to wait."

Liara shivered, then smiled. "Well, I did disobey you," she said, spreading her legs wider and offering Shepard more room to move. "I suppose I deserve it." And being loved by Shepard, Liara thought, was exactly what she deserved, and exactly what she wanted.

**. . .**

**The End**

**AN: **_A lot of very good but very stressful things have come up for me lately. Therefore, I'm taking a bit of a hiatus (but not a long one, promise!). After one too many mental breakdowns over the past few weeks, I've realized I need to get some of my Original Fiction stuff in order for publication before I can continue writing fanfiction. It's getting to the point where I'm worried I've over-saturated the fandom with stuff people aren't interested in anymore (I reeeeally hope that's not true), and I'm worried my Original Fiction is suffering, too. Basically, I'm a slobbering, insecure mess right now. I'm going to toss you guys the final chapter of Now And Then (and maybe a chapter of Love Alters Not later this month if I get inspired), but I need to edit stuff I'm getting paid to publish for a few weeks so I'm not totally overwhelmed anymore. I've got two novels about to be published, and three more old ones to go through, in addition to two fresh ones I need to write. I try to put out a LOT of free content for you guys, and I hope you'll forgive the brief break while I get my shit in order. I'll be back on February 1st with shiny new fics for you. I hope you can live without me for 19 days or so. xD My stuff on the kink meme with psychotic-cat will still update._


End file.
